When My Heart Fall
by Men in The Dark Sea
Summary: "Os instintos de Loki foram mais rápidos que sua sanidade e seus pensamentos, ele não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas sentia uma alegria que jamais em toda sua vida havia sentido era como ganhar um presente que nunca lhe fora dado, ele não compreendia, mas ao mesmo tempo não se importava com a confusão que se passava em sua mente apenas se deixou levar..." Thorki, Slash and OOC


**When My Heart Fall**

Universo paralelo com os personagens da **Marvel** - o que significa que os personagens continuam pertencendo a eles...

Atenção: Essa fanfic é um Slash, Thorki, OOC, ou seja, haverá relacionamentos românticos homossexuais entre os personagens, também contando que os personagens não necessariamente se portarão como se portariam na trama original, se você não gosta não leia; se você não conhece e está curioso, leia com cuidado; se você curte, divirta-se!

Essa Fic é um presente para as minhas lindas **Mello Evans** e **Gabi SPN**... Espero que gostem... Sim e se virem algum erro gramatical me reportem, por favor... Na verdade eu não betei então provavelmente vai ter... Muito obrigado pela atenção e divirtam-se...

* * *

O salão principal de Asgard escondia algo, alguém se disfarçava dentre as profundezas daquele local dourado, tão esplendoroso que reluzia perante a luz, os barulhos eram perceptíveis assim como os gemidos, algo abafado, não passava pela cabeça de Thor que aquilo podia ser mais do que uma conversa comum, pois ele reconhecera a voz que ecoava como um som quase inaudível, aquela voz era de Loki seu irmão, ele não podia acreditar no que estava ocorrendo, sua mente não se permitia formular tal imagem e o mesmo se perguntava "O que está acontecendo?" enquanto dava seus primeiros passos, seguia as vibrações que aquela voz deixava sobre o ar, o som vinha da parte de trás do trono de Odin. "Não isso não pode estar acontecendo" exclamação frequente vinda dos pensamentos do loiro, sim ele não conseguia acreditar no que por fim via. Seu irmão de olhos verdes segurava entre seus Braços Lady Sif, enquanto que ao mesmo tempo selava seus lábios, seus corpos colados com mãos que percorriam a pele um do outro, sim algo aconteceria se Thor não estivesse ali, mas seu coração se cortava em pedaços, sua boca não formulava um sequer palavra e sua raiva era maior do que sua força, então fez a única coisa que conseguiu pensar, saio, com passos fortes, tão fortes que ecoavam por aquele salão, quase como um aviso de guerra ou como um raio que caia por cima deles, sim Loki percebera assim como Lady Sif, a mulher de cabelos castanhos ruborizou, sabia o que tinha acontecido e no momento pensou que a culpa era dela, pois o loiro devia amá-la devido a toda demonstração de ciúmes.

- Loki siga seu irmão, por favor, eu não queria magoá-lo – Falou enquanto evitava fitar em seus olhos verdes, estava com vergonha de ter que pedir isso e por demonstrar tal afeto pelo irmão do mesmo, mas não podia deixar Thor assim, desamparado.

- Estou indo, mas ele vai ter que entender, um dia ele tinha que perder em algo e eu não vou abrir mão de você por causa de seus ciúmes. – Na verdade apesar de parecer sereno, calmo e com o cenho franzido, Loki estava mais do que feliz, por toda sua vida teve ciúmes do loiro e finalmente o mais forte tinha perdido em algo, sempre em primeiro lugar, sempre o preferido, agora tinha perdido seu amor e para ele.

Thor trotava literalmente, seus passos ainda permaneciam fortes, ele não demonstraria fraqueza mesmo com seu peito doendo, algo que nem mesmo ele conseguia explicar, era difícil ver seu irmão pela primeira vez beijando alguém, na verdade ele não entendia o que sentia pelo olhar esmeralda do moreno, mas tinha que permanecer em pé, seus sonhos não iriam tirá-lo de foco, não podia fraquejar, nunca o fez e não seria essa a primeira vez. Enquanto o moreno o seguia de longe, com passos traiçoeiros e ao mesmo tempo serenos, tão lentos que não podiam ser escutados, era quase como rastejar sobre aquele chão cor de ouro, ele sorria por dentro por saber que seu irmão sofria, mas ao mesmo tempo algo o machucava, no fim ele não se importava a dor era algo do qual ele aprendera a conviver, seus ciúmes sempre o machucou, pouco a pouco destruindo sua sanidade. Ele tentava não se importar com os sentimentos que poderiam fluir por entre aqueles olhos safira do seu irmão, agora era hora de conservar-se em pé e assistir de camarote como o loiro iria reagir.

Finalmente chegara a seu quarto, deslizou com passos estrondosos para dentro do cômodo, fechando a porta e lá fez a única coisa que queria fazer, passou a socar com força as paredes, aliviando o ódio que sentia assim como a dor fina que jazia em seu peito e que insistia em se fazer presente, um incômodo constante, batia tão forte que suas mãos chegaram a sangrar, ele precisava desviar a atenção das memórias ou enlouqueceria, a mesma pergunta escoava constantemente naquele espaço assim como os socos "Por quê?", mas assim como não conseguia entender não conseguia responder, seu coração e sua mente não assimilavam aquela informação, seus olhos só podiam ter falhado. Loki apenas escutava, ria na verdade, ouvir os socos e os porquês o animava, pela primeira vez sabia como Thor se sentia, apesar de que seu peito doía ao ver o sofrimento do loiro mesmo assim ele não se deixou sentir, queria apenas gargalhar ao poder presenciar aquele momento, pois enfim chegara a hora de se sentir superior, já que todos só voltavam seus olhares para aquele que agora se perguntava a mesma coisa desde que entrara naquele quarto "Por quê?", entretanto parou de sorrir e resolveu entrar no cômodo pertencente ao seu irmão, bateu pela primeira vez e não veio resposta.

- Thor abre a porta, precisamos conversar – Exclamou lentamente tentando ao máximo suavizar sua voz, para que a mesma não parecesse hostil, sabia que os olhos azuis não o aceitariam ali caso percebesse algo.

- Me deixa em paz Loki, por favor, eu te peço – esbravejou o loiro junto à porta tentando esconder as falhas em sua respiração ao saber que ele estava ali, tão perto.

- Por favor, prometo não tomar muito do seu tempo.

Então não conseguindo mais resistir às súplicas abriu a porta, Loki se assustou com o que acabara de observar, as mãos de Thor estavam cobertas de sangue, que pingava sobre o chão dourado, ele nunca em nenhum momento em que vivera imaginou ver o mesmo machucado, não dessa forma, por isso em choque entrou no cômodo pertencente a Thor se encostando ligeiramente na parede e se preparando para falar o que havia formulado.

- Thor me desculpa por isso, mas você tem que entender que eu e Lady Sif estamos apaixonados, eu sei que você gosta dela, contudo se coloque no meu lugar eu não posso sempre ceder aos seus caprichos – Falou ele de forma compreensiva, escondendo a felicidade e a incerteza que sentia.

- Loki se era só isso que você tinha para me falar, a única coisa que eu te peço agora é para sair do meu quarto, você jamais me entenderia e eu preciso mesmo ficar só – Tentou de todas as formas esconder sua fragilidade, entretanto foi em vão sua fraqueza se deixava transparecer por sua voz, estava mais do que claro que ele não estava bem e isso soava como música aos ouvidos do outro.

- Thor para de agir como criança e entende de uma vez por todas eu quero ficar com Lady Sif.

-Saia, você não entende o que eu sinto, sequer imagina. – Literalmente gritou, lutando mais uma vez em vão para ocultar os sentimentos que se faziam presentes em seu corpo.

- Se você se sente assim, então porque não tenta me explicar, porque eu realmente preciso que você me entenda – Falou ele calmamente, tentando parecer no controle da situação e acalentado, mesmo que doesse ver o loiro assim, tão desnorteado, tão vulnerável.

- Eu te peço pela última vez, saia, você não entende e jamais entenderia, só me deixe sozinho – Ele suplicou, dessa vez não mais lutando, deixando toda sua dor exposta assim como seus lábios que tremiam, era incomum ver tantos músculos exibindo tanta fragilidade.

- O que é tão extraordinário que um dos magos mais poderosos de Asgard não poderia entender? – Ironizou enquanto falava, queria mesmo prolongar toda aquela conversa, ver aqueles olhos transparentes tão dolorosamente entristecidos, era mais do que uma vitória, era a certeza de que ele por fim vencera, contudo ele não estava preparado para o que estava por vir, Thor se enraiveceu com o tom de deboche da sua voz e partiu sobre ele como um touro feroz, seu corpo se pôs rente ao do moreno o prensando contra a parede e o seu punho socou a parede com tanta força, que o sangue que ainda jorrava, espirrou sobre o outro.

- Será que você não percebe, você é tão cego ao ponto de não compreender como eu to me sentindo, será que um mago é tão frio que não consegue observar o que na verdade seu irmão sente, eu não sinto nada por Lady Sif, será que agora você entende? – Na verdade não, Loki não entendera o que Thor queria por fim lhe dizer, se ele não sentia nada por aquela que portava os cabelos longos e castanhos, então porque agia daquela forma, nada fazia sentido.

- Thor se não é por Lady Sif então porque tudo isso, porque espancar as paredes e machucar suas mãos, eu não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar.

- Olhe nos meus olhos, eu não consigo parar de tremer só porque estou muito perto de você, será que você não consegue perceber como eu me sinto, eu te amo seu imbecil, agora que você tem sua resposta por favor me deixa em paz – Sussurrou derrotado, não tinha mais forças para lutar naquele momento, seus segredos foram revelados e tudo que esperava agora era as gargalhadas que não vinham, Loki se via chocado com a informação, na verdade ele não esperava, tudo era novo demais para ele assimilar e pouco coisa fazia sentido naquele momento.

Os instintos de Loki foram mais rápidos que sua sanidade e seus pensamentos, ele não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas sentia uma alegria que jamais em toda sua vida havia sentido era como ganhar um presente que nunca lhe fora dado, ele não compreendia, mas ao mesmo tempo não se importava com a confusão que se passava em sua mente. Apenas se deixou levar e selou os lábios rosados do mais forte, sentindo pela primeira vez o sabor salgado do mesmo, enquanto que fitava seus orbes azuis que olhavam diretamente ainda confusos em direção ao seu olhar esmeralda. Nada fazia sentindo, ambos se viam perdidos, mas ali enquanto se beijavam pela primeira vez, se entendiam e se completavam, sim agora sabiam o que sentiam um pelo outro e isso podia ser percebido com o fervor com que as línguas se apresentavam, assim como as mãos que moviam-se por entre os seus corpos colados, ambos se descobrindo e degustando os seus músculos, suas masculinidades que se faziam presentes por entre a roupa que ainda estava ali, presente.

Eles não permaneceriam vestidos por muito tempo, Thor deslizou por entre os lábios do moreno, degustou as gotas de sangue que foram derramadas de forma descuidada sobre o seu rosto e passou a saborear a pele do seu pescoço, seu perfume amadeirado e marcante rente a suas narinas o enlouquecia ainda mais, com as mãos por fim ele passou a retirar as vestimentas do outro e assim se livrou das roupas que se encontravam acima da cintura, ainda sentindo a sabor de sua pele, voltou mais uma vez a selar os lábios de Loki pedindo inconscientemente pelo próximo ato e sendo atendido prontamente, assim como ele fez com o moreno, o moreno estava fazendo com ele e enquanto degustava do sabor de sua pele se livrava de suas vestimentas uma por uma, então quando seu peitoral forte já estava por fim a mostra ele sugou cada pedaço de pele e músculos presente, deixando marcas, chupões roxos por toda aquela pele branca e macia, pela primeira vez vulnerável ao seu toque, Passou seus lábios pelas mãos cobertas de sangue do mais forte e sugou todo o sangue presente e sentiu também o sabor dos seus mamilos que estavam excitados com a ferocidade de sua língua certeira. Então por fim continuou, passou sua língua por todo abdome de Thor quase como uma faca, pois o rastro que ela deixava era tão frio que chegava a queimar, sim Thor sabia que aquela sensação era derivada de seus sentimentos por ele, mas naquela hora ninguém jamais se importaria com isso, a única coisa que ele queria era tê-lo e marca-lo como sendo dele, por fim chegou à região antes não tocada, no começo Loki teve um pouco de receio, mas sabia que não iria recuar, dentro de seus mais obscuros desejos sempre deixou trancafiado a vontade de ter seu irmão assim, tão perto de si, quase como se fossem apenas uma pessoa, então por tanto teria que seguir. Vagarosamente desabotoou os botões de sua calça e o despiu sobrando apenas sua roupa de baixo, que por sinal fez questão de tira-la com os dentes lentamente fazendo o mais forte gemer, quase como uma súplica, sim ele o queria mais que tudo no mundo e por fim não se aguentou mais, pois suas barreiras foram quebradas não existia nada mais ali, apenas desejo e amor. Sendo assim sugou a masculinidade do seu irmão por completo, sentido o sabor do seu pré gozo que diferente do seu beijo era adocicado, quase como um doce proibido, ele fez questão de doma-lo e estava feliz de vê-lo entregue aos seus desejos, assim como ele "Loki" se entregava.

Seus lábios se movimentavam lentamente e com o passar do tempo seu tornou rápido, quase frenético, porém não queria que aquele momento terminasse assim, então parou quando sentiu os gemidos do outro se tornarem mais fortes, por fim se levantou e tomou os lábios do seu irmão o prensando contra a parede assim como fora prensado e dividindo o sabor que a pouco havia degustado com ele, no mesmo instante em que brincava com seus cabelos e tocava lentamente o seu rosto, como o mesmo havia pensado antes aquele momento não terminaria assim, portanto Loki foi até a cama, se desfez das ultimas peças de roupa que ainda se faziam presentes em seu corpo, pôs seus braços sobre aquele colchão ficando de costas para Thor, se deixando desprotegido e com a parte mais íntima do seu corpo a mostra, por fim sussurrando.

- Quero você aqui, dentro de mim – Foi tudo o que o moreno precisou falar, Thor veio com todo o desejo que havia sido enclausurado em seu corpo, tomando-o de uma só vez, se esquecendo de até mesmo lubrificar o seu irmão, que gritou quando foi tomado, com força e sem pesar.

- Desculpa não quis te machucar, quer que eu pare? – Perguntou Thor preocupado, não tinha intenção de machuca-lo mais seu desejo tomara proporções alarmantes e ele não havia conseguido se controlar.

- Não, não pare eu aguento, eu quero você – Falava entre gemidos fortes, pedindo, incitando o mais forte, que estava embriagado pelo sabor do sexo.

Então por fim se movimentou, ainda estava pesaroso pela dor que causara a Loki, então dessa vez se moveu lentamente, demorando longos minutos assim, tomando-o com carinho enquanto acariciava seus cabelos e o incitava com a outra mão que rodeava sua virilidade, os dois conectados pelo elo que o sexo proporcionava, se entregando e amando com toda a força de suas almas. Por fim aumentou a velocidade, chegando ao limite tão veloz quanto uma máquina de costurar e por fim deixando seu gozo fazer parte de Loki assim como o outro deixava seu rastro em sua mão.

Loki se deitou na cama de Thor ainda despido, tomado pelo gozo e sexo que antecederam o momento, seguido do loiro que deitou ao seu lado passando a acariciar seu rosto e clamando inconscientemente para que o outro fizesse o mesmo, pedido esse que foi deveras atendido, ambos se acariciavam, ambos se sentiam, Loki passava suas mãos por entre os cabelos de Thor, enquanto que o loiro deslizava suas mãos por entre o rosto do moreno, eles se entreolhavam e assim saboreavam mais uma vez o sabor de seus lábios.

- Nem em meus melhores sonhos pude sonhar com você assim do meu lado, você não sabe o quanto eu ansiei por isso – Falou o loiro de forma quase inaudível enquanto que sorria.

- Eu nunca imaginei que um dia poderíamos estarmos juntos, na verdade jamais passou pela minha cabeça que um dia estariamos eu e você aqui, dessa forma – Loki ainda parecia confuso, mas enfim entendera o que sentia – Sabe Thor, eu sempre tive ciúmes de você, das pessoas que te rodeavam das coisas que você conseguia, mas na verdade eu nunca soube como encontrar uma forma de estar ao seu lado, de poder sentir seu cheiro, de poder te tocar, tive medo de me sentir apenas mais um em sua vida e por isso passei a querer ter mais do que você, peço desculpas por isso, hoje eu descobri o quanto eu te amo.

- Não precisa falar mais nada, fique comigo e tudo estará bem, eu te prometo – Falou o loiro enquanto tomava mais uma vez seus lábios – Quero te pedir uma coisa, quero ser seu por completo Loki, me tome assim como eu te tomei, eu te suplico, eu sinto que só assim estaremos completos.

Loki não pensou sequer duas vezes acenou a cabeça concordando e beijou os lábios do loiro enquanto que o mesmo virava de costas para ele, deitando sobre a cama, apesar de ser menor ele tinha medo de machucar seu irmão, agora ele sabia como se sentia e queria dele apenas o amor e sua felicidade, então se posicionou lentamente deslizando para dentro do seu corpo de forma vagarosa e não permitindo que o outro sentisse nada mais que prazer.

- Não tenha medo Loki, sou eu Thor, eu não vou me machucar – Com essa exclamação Loki não teve mais dúvidas daria tudo de si, assim como os olhos azuis fizeram com ele, assim como ele dera tudo dele para Loki.

Então se movimentou no começo de forma descompassada, desesperada, pedindo para sentir tudo ao mesmo tempo, enquanto que o outro apenas gemia, depois de um tempo o movimento que antes se encontrava acelerado passou a ser sincronizado assim como sua mão que tornou a masturbar o mais forte, ambos conectados mais uma vez por aquele elo que se formava entre eles, mas uma vez alinhados como se apenas aqueles dois existissem dentro de seus universos paralelos e mais ninguém, algumas vezes Loki alternou seus movimentos, momentos sendo lento, momentos sendo rápido, até que o êxtase estivesse próximo, por fim quando o mesmo aconteceu não hesitou, deitado sobre Thor plantou dentro de si suas sementes, enquanto o loiro se limitava apenas a melar a cama e a sua mão. Terminado o ato se deitou sobre ele e passou a mão sobre sua cintura por fim deixando sair a mais pura das verdades.

- Thor eu te amo.

**Fim...**


End file.
